The Pirate Phoenix
by ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC
Summary: Chloe is a girl sent to the Pirates of the Caribbean to find out that there is a prophecy involving her. She must save her friends and family on the way. She has magical powers but others will try and use them to take over the seven seas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

-Chloe-

I can't remember my past. That really is annoying. I'm living in 2016 and I don't know who I am. Well I lived here... Let's just say years. But have a strange feeling. A feeling that I'm an outcast. It's not easy day in and day out but I can get through it.

Anyway I need to get ready for movie night. Yay. Charlotte (my roommate) is choosing. Please let it be something I like. Please. I crossed my fingers and made popcorn and went into the front room. There in her blue jeans and batman t-shirt was my best friend.

"Guess what we're watching?" She asked.

"What?"

"I said guess!"

"I don't know with you it could be anything but I will guess one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies?" I asked more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe..."

"Your not going to put it on until I guess the number. Are you?"

"Guess."

"The first one. The curse of the black pearl."

"Yes!"

She put it on and I sat on the sofa. We have always loved the films of pirates of the Caribbean. For me I always felt strange when watching them. It wasn't a bad feeling. But today it was different.

"Hey, Charlotte, can you hear that?" I asked. She paused the tv and I could of sworn I hear something.

"Yeah it sounds like...the waves of the ocean"

All of a sudden our flat started to fill up with water. How on earth is this happening? I looked other to Charlotte who looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"HELP!" She screamed and tried to walk but feel hitting her head on the coffee table.

I went to grab her when I was pulled under the water. My lungs burned for air but I was being kept under. My eyes closed as my lungs filled with water and I fell unconscious.

-Third person view-

Chloe's and charlottes body's resurfaced onto a large bit of driftwood. Charlotte was breathing fine however Chloe's breaths were very sallow.

They were right by the cost only a few meters from the beach and dock. Chloe awoke form her once unconscious state and made her way to the shore dragging Charlotte with her. When she reached the beach she passed out again.

Little did they know they were sent by Calypso.

-Chloe-

I woke up to the sound of waves again but this time they were much closer to me. I opened my eyes only to have bright sunlight shining in my eyes and stood up.

"Ouch" a voice spoke form behind me, "where are we Chloe?" She asked standing up.

"Charlotte we are in port Royal. What are you wearing?" I asked. She was in a light blue dress which looked like it was from the Victorian era.

"I don't know, but your dress looks amazing!"

I looked down to see a blood red dress with black lace around the neck line, shoulders and bottom of the dress. It flowed down to my ankles where I was wearing slip on red shoes. And I noticed something, we were both dry no wet feet or clothes or hair. Nothing.

"Ok am I wearing a corset?" She asked.

"I don't know but we must be here for a reason."

"Well duh!" She said in a vey sarcastic tone, which coursed me to roll my eyes, "so let me get this straight we are in Port Royal and we have no idea why-"

She was cut of by the sound of people marching towards us. I could not believe what I was seeing. Captain James Norrington followed by Governor Swann, who looked really happy. He was staring at Charlotte the whole time he was descending the stairs.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Swann is that you?" Ok what is going on? She's not the governor's daughter. Is she?

"Yes." She said staring at . They gave each other a very tight embraced I guess she's remembered her past. Great now why am I HERE!

"Finally my lost daughter has retuned and Charlotte who is this young lady?"

"She is my best friend, who has saved my life on more than one occasion. Her name is Chloe Turner." She said while I gave a polite curtsy to the governor. Chloe Turner

"Ahh. The missing Turner I'm sure your brother will be pleased to see you. Come you two. I will take to her brother and take Charlotte home with me." He said to James who was staring at me. Ok that's not uncomfortable at all. I follow the governor to a carriage where he took me to the black smith where Will works.

Hang on a minute. I'm Will's sister? Only one way to find out.

The governor knocked on the door and Will answered it.

"Governor Swann, how my I help you?"

"Im just retuning a certain someone." He said and stepped to the side so Will could see me.

"Chloe?!"

"Will!" We embraced each other for a moment.

"I will take my leave now, come along Charlotte"

"Governor Swann, thank you." Will and I said in unison. Will walked me inside and I felt something I never truly felt before I felt home.

Home such a stage word.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chloe-

We walked into the black smith and Will closed the door and we embraced again.

"I've missed you so much sis." He said I think he was cry because my shoulder was really wet.

"I've missed you too brother." I was also starting to cry.

"Come, let's sit down and tell me were you have been?"

We sat down and I told him what happened. How me and Charlotte got here and about the over realm and he just thought it intriguing. I was glad he did not want to get rid of me.

"...so then we ended up here with you."

"Well then ok." Will said getting up,"I've got some work to finish get changed and you can help me."

"Ok" I got up and went to a little wooden room at the back of the black smith. Wait I have no clothes. I went to go back out when a baggy, red shirt was on me with black trousers and black boots.

I went back out and saw will hammering a piece of metal.

"Your old station is over there. Remember you make the handles for the swords."

"Yes I remember. Thanks Will."

I walked over to it and saw a list that needed to be done. I got started straight away. Surprisingly I knew what to do to each and every one.

When I was finished I gave them to Will and he said to go get some sleep in the room at the back.

I got to the room I was changing in and noticed two beds but I could of sworn that there was only one bed before.

"Hey Will, what bed is mine?"

"Chloe what are you talking about there's only one bed."

"No there is two. Come see for yourself."

So he did and he looked just as puzzled as I.

"Um."

"I told you."

"Well that one is mine with the blue covers and yours is the new bed with the red covers, but how did it get here?"

"I have no idea but now at least we can both sleep"

"Yeah I will finish of my work. You can use the wash room it's through those door. I will be done in about 10-15 minutes."

"Ok." I went up and hugged him,"goodnight brother"

"I love you too sis."

It had a small tub and sink. I filled up the tub had a quick bath and got out. I felt so much better. I wrapped a towel round me and looked at the back of the door on it was a simple Red dressing gown. Ok I'm lucky that reds my favourite colour because everything is always red! Why?

I put it on and went into the bedroom. I lit a candle which was on my night stand and went into bed and closed my eyes. I could not sleep. There where to many questions going through my head. Like: why am I here? Was I here before? Why was I sent to 2016 in the first place if I lived here already? I managed to block them out and full into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of snoring in the bed to the left of me. My brother. Ha sounds weird thinking of it like that. I got up grabbed the clothes I had yesterday and got dressed in the bathroom. When I got out my brother was waking up.

"Morning." I said to my barely awake brother.

"Morning, I need to go to the docks today to collect some metal. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." I really wanted to see more of Port Royal.

"Ok I will go and get ready."

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" I asked him and he smiled. "I take that as a yes what do you want"

"Scrambled eggs?"

"Yep. I can do that now I will be in the kitchen while you get dressed."

I went to the kitchen and found all the things I need and make to plates of scrambled egg with toast. It was hard cooking them over a fire but I did it anyway.

"Smells good." Will said as he came into the kitchen and I handed him breakfast.

Once we eat we cleaned up and headed for the docks. It only took up 5 minutes or so to get there.

"Why don't you wait on the beach?" He asked me,"if I remember rightly you love the sea and would always want to be near it."

"Yes you remember correctly. I will wait there while you go and get the metal." I said heading of to the beach.

It was truly beautiful the deep blue sea and the golden, yellow sand. Oh how much I love the sea?!

All of a sudden something red flew by. I think it was a bird. I walked in the direction it flew to find it sitting on the top of a bench. I was only a meter away from it and I felt a crowd forming around me and this bird. Wait it was a phoenix! I thought they were mythical creatures. Oh wait I'm in the Pirates of the Caribbean so anything is possible.

I stuck my hand out towards the bird as the crowd watched. The bird leant into my hand and I stroked its soft, red,yellow and orange feathers. It squawked a little which caused me to smile.

Suddenly, the Phoenix started to glow red and shot up into the sky and produced a ring of red light the rippled into the sky. I heard soldiers coming down to the beach but I was to busy looking at the bird right above my head. It was was now doing circles in the sky and descending. Now it was flying around me and I was incased in a beam of red light. The bird slowed down and was now flying in front of my face. Just staring at me. Then landed on my shoulder. Well that's not weird at all is it!?

"Hurrah" the crowed shouted 5 times. What is going on. Then they dispersed I was left with the bird on my shoulder and then Will came up to me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know but I guess the bird is mine now" the bird gave out a squawk of approval,"I'm glad you approve" I said to the bird.

"What you going to name it?"

"It's not an it! It's a him and I shall name him Phoenix. It's a magical bird and I love the name."

"Ok well I got the metal so we better get back to the blacksmith." I nodded my head and followed him with the bird still on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chloe-

I was in my night gown now. It was night my brother was putting the finishing touches on James sword for tomorrow ceremony. Charlotte would be going but not I. Wait I could go down to the docks to help Elizabeth. Ok I will do that. I will tell Will in the morning.

I sat down on my bed, when Phoenix jumped on me and snuggled up to me. Ah he is cute. I wonder if theres a reason he's with me. I blow out my candle and went to sleep.

I was woken up by my brother telling me he had to deliver the sword.

"Ok, I'm going to the beach but will be back in the afternoon."

"Ok stay safe." He said as he walked out the door.

Phoenix flew up and landed on my night stand so I could get dressed. Once I was ready I signalled for him do land on my shoulder and he did.

Phoenix and I walked down to the dock were I saw some guards arguing with someone (' ' AKA Captain Jack Sparrow). I sat down on the dock just listening to the sound of the waves when they were disturbed. By two splashes. Oh Charlotte and Elizabeth. I went over to the arguing guards and Jack. They were now complaining they can't swim.

I jumped in and swam to Charlotte and I could see Jack swimming to Elizabeth. Once we both retrieved our persons we made our way back to the dock. I did not realise that part of her dress came off in the process. The guards helped get Charlotte and Elizabeth up on the dock.

"Not breathing" one said.

"It's the corset." I said "it's cutting of her air supply." I scrambled onto the dock.

"Move!" Jack said. As he cut both of the corsets open and Charlotte and Elizabeth started to cough up water.

"Never would of thought of that!" Said the guard.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack said while looking at the amulet around Elizabeth's neck, "where did you get that?"

Before she could answer solders were surrounding us.

"On you feet." James said putting a sword to Jacks throat. While Phoenix came and sat on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth... Charlotte..." Both of the girls got up and ran to there father. The Governor looked at the guards holding the corsets who dropped them and pointed to Jack.

"Shot him" the governor said.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer" Elizabeth said and he put away his sword. I saw the governor give me a strange look. Probably wondering why I'm soaking wet.

"Father, Chloe saved me from drowning that's why she is soaked." The Governor gave a thankful nod to me.

"I believe thanks are in order." James said holding a hand out to Jack. Jack fell into his trap as James pulled his sleeve up to revile a pirate brand. "Had a brush in with the East Indian Trading Company. Pirate" Jack scowled at the fact he fell for the trap.

"Hang him" the Governor said and Jack looked rather disheartened.

"Keep your guns on him men! Gillette fetch some irons." James said and lifted his sleeve more to reveal a bird tattoo,"Well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain! Captain jack sparrow." Jack said

I knew the rest of the confiscation so I just watched. James started to take Jack to Gillette and all of a sudden I was being dragged by Elizabeth and Charlotte to form a line in front of Jack sparrow (currently getting handcuffed). For some reason I was in the middle of Elizabeth and Charlotte.

"Commodore we really must protest!" Elizabeth said. Did she just say we?,"pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed does not relieve a man for his lifetime of wickedness" James said

"But it seems enough to condemn him." Jack chipped in.

"Indeed." James said glaring at him.

"Finally!" Jack said kicking a gun out of a solders hand. He pulled the irons around my neck and forced my back to his chest. Everyone lunged to grab me away from him but he put the gun to my head. "Commodore, my effects please...and my hat!" Nothing happened so Jack pulled on the chain around my neck tighter, causing me to gasp. "Commodore!" This time he obeyed and picked up the items. "It's Chloe it's the it?" Jack asked me.

"It's ." I said

"Oh really, well if you would be so kind." Jack said looking at his stuffed. The commodore looked hesitate so Jack tugged the chain even tighter around my neck and coursed the commodore to growl slightly and gave me Jacks things. He turned me around in his grip so I faced him. I could practically hear the smile on his face and the glare the commodore gave him while I was putting on his 'effects'. "Easy on the goods darling."

"Your despicable!" I said

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life and you saved mine so we're square."

"But you did not save my life."

"Anyway, ladies, Gentleman, malady." He said turning me back around to the crowd of people and slowly dragging me back. He pulled the chain tighter for a moment. " You will remember this as the day you almost caught...Captain...Jack...Sparrow!" He said pushing me forwards into the open arms of the commodore.

"Now will you shout him" the Governor said.

"Open fire"James ordered/shouted.

James looked down on me eyes wide with concern. As I looked into his eyes I saw a spark of some sort. But the moment was broken when he took his finger and traced the long bruise which was forming around my neck. His eyes suddenly filled with anger.

"Sparrow will pay for this!" He said and walked off to find Sparrow with his men. I was puzzled. Did he have feelings for me? The bigger question is Do I have feelings for James?

These thoughts were disturbed by a warm embrace from Elizabeth and Charlotte. I guess the felt bad because it was there fault! Then they left with there father and I was left alone for a minute until Phoenix came back were did he go?

'You brother is in trouble'

'Are we telepathic to each other'

'Yes, now we need to go'

I ran as fast as I could. The bird new something, even if it was strange how we communicated. I must help my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chloe-

I ran through the streets that were crowded with solders, till I reached the blacksmith. I hear the clashing of swords from out side the door. James ran up to me.

"Commodore we can get in through the back." I said running and jumping over a fence which he did too. We reached the back door and I opened it to find Jack having a gun pointing at my brothers head. James stood by the door but hidden and I grabbed a glass bottle and went up behind Jack and hit him on the head. He fell down with a loud thud.

I rushed over to my brother and gave him a big hug. He gladly returned it. The commodore came out of hiding and his men came in as well as the took Jack away.

I looked around the room. This place was a right old mess. Will seemed to thing the same thing.

"Let's tidy up." I said grabbing a broom, "you go and clean yourself up, your covered in dirt."

"Ok. But I need to talk to you about what happened at the dock."

"How on earth did you find out?"

"I have my ways."

"Well just go and have a bath!" And with that he went away.

With the broom in my hand I began to sweep the floors. Once that was done I tried to fix the front door that had a sword still in it and half of it was broken down. I went to get a few tools before doing the job. I oiled around the sword and gave it a wiggle and it came free. The door lying on the ground was not split which was good thing but the hinges on the wall needed to be put back in place. So I stated screwing the hinges back into the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahhh!" I screamed and jumped back tripping over the door. "Don't do that Will! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said from the floor to face me brother who was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry" he said helping me up, " but what are you doing to the wall?"

"I'm putting the hinges back on so the door can be fixed but I need you help lifting the door." I said walking back to the hinges and screwing the last one in. "There. Can you help me lift the door?"

Me and will lifted the door. He held it in place while I screwed the other end of the hinges onto the door.

"Ok. Now that's done we have something to discuss." He said.

"Yes I know but can I ask you one question first?"

"Yes..."

"Who is older out of me and you?"

"Chloe we're twins."

"I know but one of us had to be born first right?"

"Yes your right, but I don't know who was born first and stop trying not o change the subject!"

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Calm down!" I said sitting on a stool.

"Tell me what happen"

So I told him everything. Every last detail expected the bird talking to me because that would probably freak him out.

"...so yeah than I came in through the back door with the commodore and hit the pirate in the back of the head with a bottle."

"What am I going to do with you?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Nothing! I am fully capable of looking after myself. Thank you very much!"

"Right I got to get back to work. Go have a bath you look awful." He said mocking.

"Ha ha ha." I said as I walked off.

As I walked into the bedroom, I saw Phoenix curled up on my pillow. I had a quick bath and went back to the bedroom, when I spotted some new clothes on my bed.

There was a red blouse, black trousers, black boots and a red coat that went down to the back of my knees. I put them on and to my surprise the fit quite well. Also on my bed was a Bow and quiver of arrows. The bow was brown with 4 pictures on it. Earth, air, fire, water.

'Phoenix what are these'

'I don't now they appeared out of fin air but look at the arrows'

So I did as he said and there were four different types for all the elements. Ha... That's weird. I the saw something silver catch my eye. It was a sliver dagger in a black leaver holder. Ok this means something.

BOOM!

Oh! POOP! I completely forgot about the Pirates. I grabbed the quiver and bow and put the dagger around my waist and went to find Will. Phoenix followed me and landed on my shoulder. I found Will collecting weapons.

"Where did you get those?" Will said utterly confused.

"There were on my bed. Now come on we got to save people." And with that we were both out the door.

What I saw was heartbreaking: children screaming, Pirates stabbing innocent men.

It was horrible.

'Well let's teach them a lesson or two. Shall we Phoenix!'

'You read my mind' He flew off to attack some Pirates.

I loaded my bow with a brown arrow head. This must be earth. I fired it at a group of Pirates and the earth underneath them gave way.

"Any more tricks like that, Chloe." Will said

I pulled out a light blue arrow, this must be air. I fired it at a pirate heading straight for me and he went flying though the air. Ok that was cool.

Next was a dark blue arrow, this must be water. I went up some stairs and saw the black pearl I fired the arrow at the mast and a massive wave came over it. But it was not enough to do any damage.

I came half-way down the stairs to find a circle of Pirates surrounding the commodore. I jumped from were I was standing into the circle so I was back to back with James.

"Commodore when I say jump, jump! Ok"

"Ok?"

I loaded the bow with a red arrow and readied it to shot the ground. It must be fire.

"3...2...1 Jump!" I shot the arrow and a ring of fire came out and burnt the Pirates.

"How did you do that?" He asked

"No time to explain, I will tell you later I promise."

"Ok, be safe"

"You too" I had a weird feeling again. It's every time I'm around him.

I saw my brother just get hit in the head. Oh no. I tried to get over to him but I saw a child crying and a bomb in front of it. I grabbed the child and shielded it with my body but I was not so lucky I fell and hit my head.

My world went black.

 **AN: Hello my dear readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to angelofasimmer for following and favouriting.**

 **I will update again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

-  
-Chloe-

"Miss Turner!" I hear a voice say. I could not move. I felt paralysed. "Oh please Chloe don't die on me! I can't lose you too" I recognise the voice. It's not my brother...wait is that James?

I opened my eyes to find my vision blurred. Once it cleared I looked up to find myself in a pair of arms and a face starring at me. So it was James.

"Oh Thank goodness!" He said enveloping me in a tight embrace. I felt my heart skip a beat. I gladly returned the hug which must of come to a surprise for him as he pulled away.

"Well I must be off. Um... Rescue mission to plan...uh...see you soon Miss. Turner." He said clearly embarrassed about the whole scenario.

"I look forward too it commodore and will you please call me Chloe." I said with a smile.

"If that is what you wish. Goodbye, Chloe." He said with a smile of his own that sent chills down my spin. In a good way.

"Goodbye commodore." And with that he was gone.

I looked around to find Will on the floor. Oh No. Please God make him be alright. I ran over to him to find him still breathing. He looked whiter then normal but I shook him to try and get him to wake.

"Come on Will... You're lying in the middle of the street."

"Uhhhh... My head"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. You look awful. You got a cut on you head."

"It doesn't matter about me. Wait did the Pirates take Charlotte and Elizabeth?"

"Oh God! I must go to the commodore." He said standing up and running to the fort.

"Ok I'm going home. But come straight back ok?" I said.

"Ok. I promise."

While I was walking back to the blacksmith I was thinking about the other realm. I could not remember anything! Not even the plot lines for this movie I'm in, well this is my home now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by something wet running down my face. I touched it to see blood on my hand. Right got to get this patched up.

Out of nowhere Phoenix landed on my shoulder.

'You're bleeding. Quite badly.'

'Yeah, I've been told.'

'I can help. Lie down on your bed'

So I did as the bird said, he came up to me and cried into my wound. Oh! I forgot Phoenix's have healing tears. I looked a myself in a small mirror to find the wound shrinking and then gone as thought it never existed.

'Wow! Your amazing!'

'I know but we can't have you dying, you're special.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well yo-'

"Chloe!" Will shouted and barged into the bedroom.

"Yes! Calm down." I shouted back.

"Sorry but we need to talk to the Pirate!"

"You mean the one who tried to kill me?"

"Yes that one, I have a plan! Get your things we will not be back for a while."

So I took my dagger, bow and quiver (as well as Phoenix) and a small bag of coins just incase. I followed my brother to the jail.

We went down the stairs to find Jack lying on the floor of his cell with a bone in his cell lock. I guess that is his lame attempt at lock picking.

"Your sparrow" Will said

"Ah!" Jack replied

"Are you familiar with the ship called the Black pearl?"

I zoned out at this point. They were just arguing. Until I heard a loud creak. I looked down at the floor to see the prison door broken.

"Hurry. Someone would of hear that."  
"Not without my effects."

So we ran out of the prison and down to the docks.

"We going to steal a ship, that ship?" Will asked.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack replied. "How far are you willing to go for this lass of yours?"

"I'd die for her" will said

"Oh good this makes it a lot easier." Jack replied

We went to a row boat where I was put in the middle, Jack in front of me and Will behind me. Just so you know the boat was upside down!

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said.

"It's remarkable how much those two things coincide." Jack replied

We climbed on to the side of the ship.

"Stay here sis" Will told me.

"Ok."

So I was left on my own on the side of the ship until, the original crew were sent into a longboat. We all hid when the Intercepter was boarding and we sung across to the ship. Will quickly chopped the ropes and Jack went to the wheel and was shouting at the commodore. Then they stated firing and I got hit in the arm.

"Ahhh!" And I fell straight down. I think the commodore noticed I was on the ship and he ordered to stop the fire. Will ran over to me.

"Chloe are you alright?"

"Yeah just got shot at in the arm" I said with a voice full of sarcasm. He took my arm and locked at it.

"We need to get the bullet out and clean it."

Right then, Phoenix flew by and landed on my out stretched arm and cried into the bullet wound. The bullet came out and landed on the floor and the wound closed up.

"Thank you Phoenix"

'No problem'

"How did it do that? What is that bird? The wound it's gone!"

"Yes, that be a Phoenix mate" Jack said from behind us.

"A what?"

"A Phoenix but they were told to be extinct. Unless..."

"Unless what?" I said getting uneasy.

"Nothing, love" he said.

"Ok I'm going up in the crows nest" I said and left to clim the the rope ladder thing, whatever it's called.

I sat in the crows nest with Phoenix looking out into the horizon.

'Try moving the ocean'

'What?'

'Just try.'

'Ok...'

I focused on the water and a line of water came out of water and did a circle around my head and air and earth joined it and then fire. There were 4 rings above my head. All of a sudden I was incased in a beam of red light and I felt my clothes change.

Wow I look like a girl vision of Captain Hook. Except the hook hand.

'How did this happen?'

'As a said your special.'

'Is that all you know?'

'Well I know that you and me are connected in some form.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No,no,no.'

'Ok.'

And with that I saw our next port.

 **AN: Sorry its been so long, but here is another chapter.**


End file.
